Naughty Girl
by Fredelina Lavevre
Summary: Sakura yang buat masalah, Sasuke yang pusing. [republish/edited] (Two things are infinite. The human stupidy/ Orang gila tidak tahu jika mereka gila, aku tahu aku gila maka dari itu aku tidak gila. Itu tidak gila, kan -Albert Einstein)


Naughty Girl

.

SasuSaku

Romance, lilbit humor

Naruto _-_ Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

DLDR (don't like don't read)

Jangan baca kalau gak suka

.

 **Naughty Girl**

* * *

Cewek lemah lembut itu biasa, tapi menjadi urakan jauh lebih luar bisa.

Menaati peraturan itu bagus, tapi sesekali melanggar akan membuat kita jauh lebih belajar.

Selalu ingin terlihat sempurna terkadang membuat sebagian orang akan membencimu, tapi menjadi diri sendiri akan membuat banyak orang menyukaimu.

Cantik? _C-a-n-t-i-k_. Bukan, _k-u-r-u-s_. Bukan juga, _p-i-n-t-a-r_. Apalagi, _s-e-k-s-i_. Tapi cantik itu memiliki ejaan; _c-a-n-t-i-k_. Tidak perlu menjadi kurus, pintar atau seksi. Jadilah dirimu sendiri agar bisa menjadi pujaan hati pangerang sekolah, _Sasuke Uchiha_.

 _Yaps_ , Sasuke itu kapten basket yang memiliki fangirls dimana anggotanya hampir seluruh siswi _Konoha Art High School_. Wajahnya yang rupawan mirip _Nick Jonas_ berhasil membuat siapa saja yang meliriknya akan berfantasi untuk menjadi pacar sang idola. Banyak para gadis dari sekolah lain yang juga mengidolakan Nick Jonas Jepang ini. _Waw_ , _amazing boy_. _Eits_ , tapi dari lahir sampai saat usianya 16 tahun ini, sang idola tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng seorang gadis. Wajahnya memang bersahabat tapi mulutnya yang tajam bisa bikin kaum hawa menangis seketika. _Cruel_.

Bukannya gay atau mencari yang sempurna karena dirinya nyaris sempurna. Tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan yang mampu membuatnya tertarik, _dulu_. Kini setiap malam selalu ada cewek yang menjadi fantasinya. Cewek yang sebulan ini selalu mencari masalah dengannya semenjak kepindahan cewek itu dan duduk disampingnya. Cantik sih, mata hijaunya yang berkilau selalu sukses menarik Sasuke untuk menatapnya. Cewek itu juga tak pernah bisa diam hingga rambut ikal pink cewek itu selalu tanpa sengaja menyapu wajah Sasuke, nyaris membuat Sasuke tersedak karena aroma vanilanya.

Tapi, cewek itu sangat galak dan selalu melanggar aturan. Tak pernah takut pada apapun serta siapapun. Herannya, siapa saja pasti mengenalnya dan bilang, _'Sakura Haruno yang itu?'_ Iya, Sakura mana lagi yang terkenal tidak bisa diam dikelas dan selalu bisa ditemukan dimana saja jika dicari. Hanya Sakura Haruno yang itu. Yang dicap sebagai hantu sekolah, bukan karena wajah seram atau kaki melayang. Wajahnya cantik, bahkan menggemaskan. Ia di panggil hantu sekolah karena selalu bergentayangan mengelilingi sekolah. Sasuke bahkan sempat berpikir jika cewek itu memiliki baterai karena tidak pernah merasa lelah.

Disetiap kelas yang ada di Konoha Art High School dari tingkat satu sampai tiga pasti ada saja yang menjadi teman dekat Sakura. cewek itu walaupun nakal tapi memiliki kepedulian yang tinggi walau kepekaannya wajib dipertanyakan.

"Minggir!"

 _Nah_ , baru saja masuk sekolah setelah libur dua hari karena tanggal merah nasional cewek itu sudah membuat ulah. Seragamnya yang berantakan, rambut ikal panjangnya yang diikat _pony tail_ kini telah menjadi perhatian seluruh murid karena ulahnya yang bermain _skate board_ di koridor lantai satu. Tempat para murid tingkat satu yang tidak lain adalah junior Sakura karena cewek itu kini berada ditingkat dua.

" _Woah_ , Sakura _senpai_ keren!" Jerit sekumpulan cewek yang dilewati Sakura. Mereka semua tak berhenti melayangkan tatapan kagum serta teriakan yang terus saja memuji Sakura. Sementara kaum adamnya hanya bisa mematung berdoa agar tidak mimisan. Demi Tuhan, itu rok pendek yang dikenakan Sakura berkibar hingga _hotpants_ hitamnya terpampang seolah mengejek para kaum cowok hingga muncul fantasi liar mengotori pikiran anak di bawah umur.

"Berhenti disana!"

Dimana ada pembuat masalah pasti selalu ada penegak kedisiplinan. Jika ada Sakura si rusuh, maka ada Sasuke si murid teladan.

Selain kapten basket, Sasuke baru saja diangkat menjadi ketua Osis. Kurang apalagi? _Tak ada_.

"Haruno, berhenti!"

Sudah menjadi tontonan wajib melihat Sasuke menertibkan Sakura. Selalu ada ulah yang bikin kepala si tampan jadi pusing dan memilih dimasukkan kerumah sakit jiwa saja sekalian. Semua guru sudah angkat tangan dan menyerahkan Sakura pada Sasuke. _Dasar, pemakan gaji buta_.

Maunya sih Sakura di keluarkan saja, mengingat kakek Sakura merupakan penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah, semuanya jadi mikir ulang.

"Berhenti atau aku tidak akan memberimu contekan lagi." Kali ini Sasuke lebih kalem seolah itu adalah kata andalannya. Benar saja, Sakura yang hampir memasuki area kantin tiba-tiba saja menghentikan laju _skate board_ bahkan sampai terjungkal karena _skate board_ nya membentur lantai cekung. _Poor_ Sakura.

" _Two things are infinite_. _The universe and human stupidy_..." Sakura berdiri dengan wajah ditekuk, "..dan aku tidak yakin soal alam semesta," ejek Sasuke masih mempertahankan kekalemannya. Pria itu hanya berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kesaku celana dan bersender di dinding. "Secara tak langsung kau mengataiku bodoh," sungut Sakura ketika ia sudah kembali berdiri sambil menenteng _skate board_.

"Ya, bodoh. Dan ceroboh."

" _Yayaya_ , tuan sok pintar."

"Aku memang pintar. Buktinya kau selalu mencuri jawabanku saat ujian."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu melempar _skate board_ hingga mengenai dada Sasuke. "Makan tuh, pintar," ketusnya sambil bertolak pinggang. _Hey_ , bahkan mereka tidak menyadari suara bel yang sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Terlalu asik sampai mengabaikan tanda peringatan masuk.

"Disita."

Sakura semakin kesal karena _skate board_ kesayangannya disita. Sesaat dia menyesal telah melempar ke laki-laki kutub es macem Sasuke.

"Buatmu saja!" _Lain dihati lain dimulut_. Itu sebutan yang pantas untuk cewek macam Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tak perduli dan lebih memilih angkat bahu lalu berbalik berniat pergi. Sebelum pergi Sakura menolehkan sidikit kepalanya.

"Terimakasih makanannya," Sasuke menunjukkan _skate board_ milik Sakura. "Bodoh." Lanjutnya. Napas Sakura menjadi naik turun secara konstan, mengumpulkan seluruh rasa kebencian yang ada, jadi saat Sasuke berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki. Sakura memilih membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menggesekkan kaki kanan kelantai lalu berlari menyundul punggung Sasuke.

 _Boom_! cowok itu sukses mendarat di lantai dan sukses juga membuat tawa Sakura membahana jahat. Sebelum Sasuke berkata, Sakura sudah lebih dulu berlari menaiki tangga. Mengabaikan tatapan mematikan Sakura serta pura-pura tak perduli saat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Haruno!" Sasuke menggeram lalu melempar marah _skate board_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Sepertinya alasan Sasuke selalu membayangkan wajah Sakura bukan karena perasaan suka, melainkan rasa bencinya yang kian mendalam. Sisi baiknya, Sakura justru menjadi satu-satu nya cewek yang namanya bisa diingat Sasuke. _Hmm_ , bisa dicoba.

* * *

ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, suara Sakura yang paling nyaring. " _Yeah_!" Hebohnya sambil meloncat dari bangku, Sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku untuk di masukkan kedalam tas sampai menghentikannya dan menatap Sakura aneh. Cewek itu benar-benar tak ada takutnya, bahkan dengan guru macam Orochimaru _sensei_ , guru tergalak sepanjang masa jabatan. Tingkah cewek itu benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Sakura kini dengan santai dan tanpa bersalahnya berjalan kedepan karena tempat duduknya ada di belakang, menghampiri guru Orochimaru yang sejak tadi sudah menahan rasa lapar karena ingin memakan Sakura.

" _Thank you_ , _brother_." Dengan santainya Sakura menepuk bahu Orochimaru lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Meninggalkan rasa takjub dan juga emosi mendalam. Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk keningnya frustasi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" Orochimaru berteriak marah membuat yang lain hanya menggeleng dan memilih cepat-cepat kabur keluar kelas. Dalam hati, mereka mengutuk Sakura. _Siapa yang salah siapa yang kena_ , perumpamaan yang sejak zaman nenek moyangpun selalu dikenang.

* * *

"Dia berulah lagi?" Sasuke memfokuskan bola basket di tangannya untuk masuk kedalam ring, disaat bola itu masuk dengan sempurnanya barulah dia menoleh keteman setim yang sejak tadi mengganggu konsentrasi. "Bukankah tidak aneh? Yang aneh itu jika dia tidak berulah." Jawabnya cepat, berjalan kepinggir demi seteguk air mineral.

"Ya, aneh." Sambung Suigetsu, teman setim Sasuke yang sejak tadi mengekor itu ikut berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan duduk menyelonjor di bawah sambil meneguk air mineral. Ini bukan latihan, hanya saja mereka berdua merasa suntuk jadi melampiaskan ke basket. "Tapi kau juga aneh. Semenjak cewek itu datang, kau selalu mengurusinya. Biasanya kau tidak pernah perduli pada siapapun, aneh kan?" Suigetsu kembali melanjutkan argumennya, anehnya Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa mual dan ingin memuntahkan air mineral yang baru saja diminum ke wajah Suigetsu. _Ide bagus_ , tapi Sasuke masih punya rasa kasihan. Manusia berhati kutub _-menurut Sakura_ itu melempar botol mineral yang sudah kosong kekepala Suigetsu. "Dan kau menjadi banyak bicara seperti cewek. _Aneh_." Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan keluar lapangan basket, namun kesialan justru menanti.

Bukankah sejak awal sudah diberitahu jika Sakura itu hantu sekolah yang suka bergentayangan? Jangan heran jika saat Sasuke keluar lapangan basket _indoor_ yang didapat justru wajah Sakura yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Bukan karena wajahnya hancur karena tertabrak kereta, itu sih Sasuke langsung mengamini ditempat. Tapi hancur karena rambutnya acak-acakan serta wajahnya penuh make up seperti sadako. " _Hiiiii_..." Sakura mencoba menakuti Sasuke dengan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke, tapi cowok itu justru memundurkan kepalanya lalu mendorong kepala Sakura kebelakang dengan satu jari. "Mulutmu bau," kata Sasuke, kakinya melangkah ringan melewati Sakura namun langsung terhenti karena cewek itu langsung loncat kepunggungnya, jadilah Sasuke menggendong Sakura.

" _Haaaa_!" Sasuke oleng karena ulah Sakura, cewek itu menarik kepala Sasuke kebelakang hingga wajah mereka kembali bertemu lalu Sakura mengeluarkan napas dari mulut. "Wangi, kan?" Begitu katanya setelah loncat turun dari punggung Sasuke. Memang kelakuan cewek satu ini selalu bisa membuat Sasuke tak bisa berpikir jernih. Seperti biasa pula, sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan omelannya yang Sakura yakin tak akan selesai sampai siang ketemu siang itu, Sakura memilih kabur daripada harus mati bosan.

"Sakura Haruno!"

Lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggeram setelah orangnya pergi. Hidupnya tak akan pernah tentram selama ada Sakura di sekitarnya, mungkin jika biasanya Sasuke paling malas pulang kerumah, kini rumahlah yang paling dinanti dan dirindukan.

* * *

Ulangan mendadak, hal yang paling dibenci Sakura. Setelah lembar jawaban serta soal dibagikan Anko _sensei_ , Sakura langsung menyenggol Sasuke menggunakan sikutnya. Sialnya, Sasuke justru menggeser menjauh sambil menutupi lembar jawaban dengan lembar soal. Sakura makin menjadi, cewek itu menendang keras-keras kaki Sasuke di bawah meja hingga cowok yang katanya mirip _Nick Jonas_ itu menengok dan menatap Sakura penuh intimidasi. Sakura justru menunjukkan senyum terbaik serta kedipan menggoda.

Tidak mempan. Sakura justru mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi membuat Anko menoleh.

"Sakura menggangguku, _sensei_." Seru Sasuke, Sakura lantas menjadi pusat perhatian dan cewek itu langsung cemberut. "Sakura Haruno, harap tenang." Peringat Anko. Sakura hanya mengangguk sebal, dengan sengaja ia menusuk tangan Sasuke menggunakan pulpen. "Tak setia kawan." Sungutnya marah sambil membuang wajah berlainan arah dengan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kawanmu." Ketus Sasuke, menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya dan berusaha keras untuk tak menjambak rambut Sakura yang terkuncir kuda. Sakura diam, setidaknya reaksi yang ditunjukkan cewek nakal itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk mengerjakan soal ujian. Ingat, Sakura diam adalah suatu keanehan? Ya. Maka jangan heran jika kini suara gaduh bisa didengar berasamaan jatuhnya Sasuke dari bangku.

"Baiklah, ruangan kepala sekolah? _Who fear_." Bahkan tak merasa bersalah setelah menendang bangku Sasuke, cewek itu dengan angkuhnya berjalan sendiri menyerahkan diri ke kepala sekolah.

Tampaknya ia benar-benar tidak takut pada apapun, mengabaikan jika seseorang yang selama ini terlibat pertikaian dengannya memiliki pasukan _fangirls_ terbanyak. Seharusnya cewek itu takut, namun yang terjadi justru mengibarkan bendera perang.

 **Naughty Girl**

Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi, sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah tiba-tiba saja mata serta mulutnya tertutup dan kini berada di toilet cewek. Menghadapi kira-kira delapan orang cewek bertampang wajah bengis. "Jangan pernah mengganggu Sasuke kami!" Salah satu cewek berlipstik merah mulai menunjuk Sakura tak sopan, hasilnya jari itu langsung dipelintir Sakura hingga cewek berlipstik merah tadi mengaduh kesakitan. "Hei! Kau itu benar-benar kurang ajar!" Marah cewek yang lain, bukannya takut ataupun berteriak, Sakura justru menunjukkan ekspresi datar namun menantang, membuat kedelapan cewek pembela Sasuke semakin beringasan. Mengeroyok seseorang merupakan hal yang paling disukai para manusia bermental karet. Nyatanya ketika diajak _one versus one_ malah lari diketiak sang Ibu.

Jika cewek lain berada di posisi Sakura pastinya hari ini adalah hari terakhir melihat dunia, tapi ini Sakura dan bukan cewek lain. cewek itu justru dengan santainya keluar toilet menyisahkan kedelapan cewek menumpuk di lantai. Walau seragam berantakan serta wajah sedikit memar, Sakura tetap _stay cool_ seolah itu bukan apa-apa. Pelajaran hidup, jangan pernah mencoba mengusik Sakura Haruno. Oke, itu wajib dicatat.

* * *

"Pagi ini Sakura _senpai_ tampak lebih keren!" Gosip para murid tingkat satu mengawali pagi hari ketika melihat Sakura meluncur dengan sepatu roda. Rambut ikal pink tergerai indah ditutupi _snap back_ berwarna putih bertuliskan _'Swag'_ , lalu ada kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang menggantung di pinggangnya serta wajahnya yang tertutupi masker. "Ya, aku dengar gosipnya _skate board_ Sakura _senpai_ kemarin di sita Sasuke _senpai_." Perkumpulan para cewek itu mulai heboh. "Aku juga mendapat info katanya kemarin Sakura _senpai_ habis dikeroyok _fangirls_ Sasuke _senpai_."

"Lalu siapa yang menang?" Satu siswi lagi ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Tentu saja Sakura _senpai_. Dia itu keren!" Semua siswi junior yang ada disitu mengangguk setuju. "Terlalu keren." Timpal salah satunya lagi.

Memang keajaiban dunia SMA itu adalah mulut mereka. Setiap ada kejadian apapun pasti satu sekolah akan tahu, menjadi heboh dan sayang jika dilewatkan untuk menjadi bahan obrolan _-gosip_. Apapun itu, selama menarik dan bertemakan dari orang-orang populer.

Gosip pengeroyokan Sakura, bahkan sudah terdengar ketelinga Sasuke. Biasanya ia tak pernah perduli dengan kelakuan para _fangirls_ nya, namun pengecualian untuk kali ini. Sedikit merasa bersalah serta merasa khawatir. Sasuke ditemani Suigetsu yang memang penasaran dengan keadaan Sakura mencari cewek itu namun tak ketemu. Biasanya cewek itu mudah sekali dicari, namun kini sangat susah. Menurut informasi sih, Sakura meluncur ke lantai tiga tempat para senior berada. Entah apa yang cewek itu cari, tapi Sasuke langsung bergegas kelantai tiga.

"Haruno!" Teriak Sasuke saat melihat Sakura sedang bercanda bersama dua senior laki-laki serta tiga senior perempuan. Tidak ada hal menarik selain melihat Sasuke berlari hingga poninya berkibar seksi, bahkan ketenaran Sasuke sudah mencangkup kakak kelas. Para seniorpun bahkan nyaris menjerit begitu wangi harum _mint_ tubuh Sasuke tercium saat pria itu berlari.

"Kau melanggar aturan lagi," Seru Saske sambil menunjuk penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sangat aneh jika Sakura tak melanggar aturan." Suigetsu menyahuti dari belakang membuat Sasuke menatapnya sengit. Beda hal dengan kelima senior yang berada disisi Sakura, mereka justru tertawa membenarkan. "Ya. Dia itu selalu bersikap anarkis." Ledek Sasori, salah satu senior. Sakura sendiri tidak ambil pusing, cewek itu tidak mengeluarkan suara nyaris satu oktafpun.

"Dilarang menggunakan masker disekolah," perintah Sasuke, menarik paksa masker yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sakura secara paksa. Hasilnya, terpampang sudah sudut bibir Sakura yang membiru, Sasuke tertegun begitupun yang lain. "Sakura, bibirmu?" Tanya Temari, senakal apapun Sakura cewek itu juga seorang manusia yang pasti merasakan sakit. Temari sendiri merasa khawatir dan ngilu karena luka lebam itu sungguh tidak pantas berada diwajah cewek seimut Sakura Haruno.

"Ah biasa, jagoan bukan jagoan jika tak memiliki luka," ujarnya santai, Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala Sakura. "Tetap saja seorang cewek tak pantas memiliki lebam seperti itu." Kesalnya karena kecuekan Sakura. "Dia itu bukan cewek kebanyakan. Dia itu aneh dan agak sedikit gila," keluh Suigetsu, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedekat Suigetsu, cewek itu kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Suigetsu membuat cowok itu menahan napas, Sasuke merasa tak senang.

"Orang gila tidak tahu jika mereka gila, aku tahu aku gila maka dari itu aku tidak gila. Itu tidak gila, kan?" Setelah berkata demikian Sakura menepuk pipi Suigetsu lalu meluncur pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Kelima senior yang tadi berbincang dengan Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan memilih masuk kelas kerena bel akan berbunyi lima menit lagi. Menyisahkan Suigetsu dan Sasuke dengan kediaman mereka.

Suigetsu menengok, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bodohnya. "Tadi itu.. intim." Ujarnya, Sasuke menatap marah. Rasanya ada perasaan kebas yang tidak bisa terdefinisikan dengan akal dan logika. "Berisik," ketus Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya cepat, meninggalkan Suigetsu dan segala fantasi yang ada dipikiran cowok itu.

* * *

Perubahan Sakura secara signifikan jelas membuat Sasuke heran, cewek itu memang tetap tidak bisa diam dan selalu mencari masalah. Tapi, Sakura jelas menunjukkan secara terang-terangan menjauhi Sasuke. Jika biasanya rambut ekor kuda Sakura selalu mengibas kewajah Sasuke, kini rambut itu hanya tergantung rapih. Menengok saja tidak, mungkin cewek itu kapok dan trauma mencari masalah dengan Sasuke. Memang itu yang selalu di harapkan Sasuke, terbiasa diganggu juga membuat Sasuke justru merasa aneh karena tidak di ganggu. Maunya apapun Sasuke tak tahu, kesimpulan yang ia dapat hanya ia merasa hidupnya kembali hambar, _-flat_.

"Sasuke- _san_." Seorang cewek datang kemeja Sasuke sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, pelampilannya rapih dan suara halusnya menandakan jika cewek itu memiliki pribadi yang lembut. Berbeda dengan cewek di sampingnya, Sakura justru mengangkat kedua kakinya di atas meja sambil mengunyah permen karet. "Ini aku membuatkan syal rajut untukmu. Aku membuat sendiri." Cewek itu menunduk malu sambil memberikan kotak berisi syal, Sasuke justru kembali melirik Sakura seolah mencemooh cewek itu karena tidak bisa merajut, dan Sakura sendiri malah acuh sambil bersiap keluar kelas, melakukan kegiatan rutinnya berkeliling sekolah.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengambil kotak berisi syal tersebut, cewek yang memakai name tag Hinata Hyuga itu tak kuasa menahan rasa bahagia, pipinya merona dan tangannya bergetar. Saat Sasuke membuka kotak dan mengeluarkan syal rajut berwarna hijau tosca, Hinata berniat menanyakan apa Sasuke menyukainya? tapi semua itu hanya bisa terucap dalam hati karena Sasuke langsung berdiri.

"Pakai ini." Sasuke melingkarkan syal keleher Sakura saat cewek itu hampir menginjakkan kaki di luar kelas, dengan tidak elitnya juga karena cara Sasuke yang memakaikan syal Sakura terkesan tak biasa dalam artian menarik leher Sakura kebelakang menggunakan syal, dan cewek itu langsung tertarik kebelakang menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke. Pemandangan dimana emerald bertemu onyx itu saling tatap dalam keintiman tubuh seolah menjadi hal langka untuk segera diabadikan. "Ck, _pinky_ ," bisik Sasuke, ia memilih mundur hingga bokong Sakura berakhir di lantai.

Sakura buru-buru menutupi area dadanya dengan kedua tangan berbentuk silang. "Hey!" Protesnya setelah Sasuke berjalan melewatinya untuk keluar kelas. Sial, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyesal karena melepas dua kancing teratas seragamnya.

Cewek bermarga Haruno itu langsung berdiri sambil merutuki Sasuke dan menyumpahi cowok itu. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghadang Sakura dan mengambil syal rajut hijau tosca yang tadi di berikannya untuk Sasuke, ekspresi tidak bersahabat yang ditunjukkan Hinata membuat Sakura mengernyit aneh. "Ini untuk Sasuke, bukan untukmu," ketusnya sambil lalu. Sialan,cewek itu mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda. Sakura jadi sebal sendiri, jadinya pas Hinata berbalik Sakura langsung menempelkan permen karet yang di kunyahnya kerambut Hinata.

"Ada kecoa dirambutmu!" Teriak Sakura, Hinata panik sambil menyentuh rambutnya, yang didapati justru permen karet yang menyatu dengan rambut. "Haruno!" Jeritan Hinata menjadi pengiring kepergian Sakura.

* * *

" _Aaaaaa_ Sasuke _senpa_ i!"

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

"Gila, seksi sekali!"

Telinga Sakura rasanya mau pecah saat melintas di lapangan sekolah. Melihat kumpulan cewek-cewek remaja sedang meneriaki sang cowok pujaan yang kini bermain basket bersama semua timnya. Jika biasanya mereka bermain di lapangan _indoor_ , kini mereka bermain dilapangan _outdoor_. Percaya tidak percaya, tapi seisi sekolah menjadi sangat heboh bahkan menjadi lautan manusia seperti menonton artis kelas dunia. _Nick Jonas_ mungkin Sakura masih bisa terima, tapi kalo _Nick Jonas_ yang dimaksud adalah Sasuke, terimakasih. Sakura tak berminat.

"Sakura, kau di panggil kepala sekolah." Salah satu teman sekelasnya memberitahu. "oke. Terimakasih." Sahut Sakura.

Sumpah, kenapa ingin berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah saja Sakura harus berjuang keras sih. Kepopuleran Sasuke sudah keterlaluan, lama-lama Sakura jadi berpikir untuk membuat rambu lalu lintas disekolah. "Minggir!" Teriak Sakura, saking frustasi karena banyaknya cewek yang menghalangi jalannya.

* * *

"Pindahkan saja ke LA, aku tidak keberatan," kata Sakura. Kakek Sakura awalnya hanya mengancam tidak tahu jika reaksi cucu kesayangannya justru terlalu santai. Sang kepala sekolahpun hanya bisa menggeleng maklum. Kedatangan kakek Sakura kesekolah bukan tanpa alasan, beliau datang karena permintaan kepala sekolah yang sudah tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa menghadapi Sakura. "Tidak ada LA. Kau akan pindah ke desa, dan kau akan tinggal di rumah Chiyo." Sakura melotot, tinggal di desa dan di rumah salah satu pelayannya adalah suatu keputusan yang amat fatal. Sakura tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan gaya hidup dikota metropolitan. "Kakek... kau mau menyiksaku?" Rengeknya.

"Apapun, asal kau bisa merubah sikapmu." Final sang kakek.

"Baiklah, pasti ada syarat agar aku tidak pindah, kan? Apa syaratnya?"

Kakek Sakura terdiam, menunjukkan senyuman tipis yang mampu membuat Sakura merinding. "Kau harus bisa masuk tiga besar. Jika tidak, kau harus segera pindah."

Bahaya, mustahil bila Sakura lakukan mengingat selama ini ia selalu berada di peringkat terakhir. Namun bayangan wajah Sasuke membuat Sakura bisa menghirup udara segar. "Aku setuju!" Tantangnya yakin.

 **Naughty Girl**

"Menjadi gurumu? Tidak. Terimakasih."

"Ayolah, aku janji akan menuruti semua yang kau katakan." Sakura menarik jaket kulit Sasuke, pria itu saat mendengar penawaran Sakura langsung saja membuka helm lalu turun dari motor gedenya, "apapun?" Sasuke bertanya memastikan, Sakura pun langsung mengangguk memberi kepastian.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau ikut aku," seru Sasuke, tak bertanya lagi dengan semangatnya Sakura langsung naik motor gede Sasuke. "Pegangan, aku tidak biasa membawa motor pelan seperti siput." Perintah Sasuke, mendapat pengabaian dari Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, nona."

"Heiiiii! Kau mau membunuhku?!" Jerit Sakura karena Sasuke langsung menancap gas hingga dirinya hampir terjungkal kebelakang hingga refleks memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu tersenyum dibalik helmnya, namun tidak menjawab jeritan Sakura. cewek itupun memilih diam menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha ketika musim semi. Tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mau tahu kemana Sasuke membawanya, yang jelas pemandangan sepanjang jalan membuat mata Sakura termanjakan.

* * *

 _I can't get these memories out of my mind_  
 _And some kind of madness has started to evolve_  
 _I tried so hard to let you go_  
 _But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

* * *

Hamparan bunga sakura yang berguguran dipinggir jalan serta angin sejuk yang membuat rambut ikal Sakura berkibar membuat perasaan cewek itu nyaman.

* * *

 _I have finally seen the light_  
 _And I have finally realized what you mean_

* * *

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya kepunggung Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, matanya terpejam menikmati angin. Sementara Sasuke semakin melebarkan senyumnya sambil sedikit melirik Sakura dan kembali fokus kejalan beraspal bertutupi daun-daun gugur.

* * *

 _And now I need to know this is real love_  
 _Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_  
 _And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had_  
 _It's like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_

* * *

Lagu _madness_ milik _Muse_ seolah menjadi _soundtrack_ yang cocok untuk mengiringi perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura. Saking tidak terasanya, mereka sudah sampai pada tujuan. Taman bertutupi rumput hijau disertai puluhan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Ada bangku taman berwarna putih disisi pohon serta hamparan danau buatan yang tidak terlalu luas namun cukup untuk disebut danau.

Sakura berlari gembira sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berputar-putar seperti anak kecil, sementara Sasuke sedang memarkirkan motornya.

* * *

 _And now I have finally seen the light_  
 _And I have finally realized what you need_

* * *

"Ayo duduk disitu." Ajak Sasuke, menunjuk tempat di pinggir danau membuat Sakura mengangguk antusias tanpa melunturkan senyum bahagianya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada cewek manapun. Bukan karena Sakura dianggapnya spesial, tapi karena Sakura mampu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman hingga menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Ini tempat yang cocok untuk belajar." Ujar Sasuke ketika mereka berdua sudah duduk di atas rumput hijau.

" _hahhh_ , yang ada alam ini membuat fokusku hilang. Indah sekali! Aku tidak pernah ketempat seperti ini setelah orang tuaku meninggal."

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang sedang mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas. "Orang tuamu, meninggal?" Tanyanya hati-hati, Sakura mengagguk, "iya. Kecelakaan mobil saat usiaku sembilan tahun. Makanya aku tinggal dengan kakek, tapi kakek selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan jadi aku tidak pernah di ajak jalan-jalan." Tidak ada kesedihan di wajah Sakura, cewek itu tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Justru itulah yang membuat Sasuke khawatir, tapi setidaknya Sasuke mengerti dengan kenakalan Sakura.

Seseorang tidak akan berbuat nakal jika tidak mempunyai alasan mendasar. Hari ini, tanpa sadar Sakura sudah memberitahu Sasuke kenapa sikap Sakura berbeda dari cewek kebanyakan. cewek itu hanya merasa kesepian, dan butuh perhatian. Melampiaskan rasa sepinya melalui perbuatan.

"Syarat pertama. Kau harus mengenakan seragam dengan rapih. Tidak ada sepatu roda dan tidak ada _skate board_." Sasuke berkata berusaha meminimalisir perasaan tidak enaknya, "dan kau harus mengancingi seragammu dengan benar." Perkataan terakhirnya itu membuat Sakura meringis malu, mengingat kejadian dikelas tadi. _Pinky_?ck.

"Apalagi?" Ketus Sakura.

"Tidak ada acara keliling sekolah. Kau harus belajar di perpustakaan denganku."

"Tidak ada bantahan serta protes. Ingat, apapun." Lanjut Sasuke menyela saat Sakura ingin protes. Akhirnya cewek itu mengatupkan kembali mulutnya karena tidak jadi melontarkan protesan.

"Ayo belajar."

Sakura menatap ngeri buku tebal bertuliskan fisika yang ditunjukkan Sasuke. " _Hahhh_ aku bisa mati muda! Setidaknya jangan terlalu serius. Nikmati hidup ini, _brother_." Ujar Sakura, tatapan datar yang ditunjukkan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan gurauannya dan buru-buru membuka buku tebal tersebut, "tadi baik, sekarang galak. Dasar aneh." Gerutunya.

"Haruno.." Sakura nyengir saat Sasuke menyebut dingin namanya.

"Santai, aku bercanda. Ayo belajar."

Sasuke pun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Sepertinya akan sangat sulit mengajari Sakura.

* * *

"Apa Sakura _senpai_ demam?" Lontaran para junior lantaran melihat Sakura berjalan sewajarnya layaknya murid pada umumnya serta seragam yang rapih, rambut ekor kudanya pun senantiasi mempermanis dirinya. "Dia manis ya jika seperti ini." Kali ini teman seangkatan Sakura ikut menyuarakan pendapat.

* * *

"Sasuke _senpai_ , suka coklat?"

"Ah dia pasti lebih suka bunga."

"Tidak, dia itukan atlet basket. Pasti sangat suka bola."

Sementara itu Sasuke dibuat pusing karena tingkah _fansgirl_ nya yang mengepung dan memborongi banyak pertanyaan. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin _mood_ nya buruk. Apa para cewek ini tidak ada kerjaan? Mencari cowok lain misalnya. Agaknya itu adalah hal termustahil yang akan terjadi. Satu-satunya yang bisa kembuat para cewek itu berpaling hanya jika Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia, atau sudah memiliki orang yang dimiliki. Agaknya opini yang kedua membuat Sasuke merasa mual karena wajah Sakura lah yang justru terbayang.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura, rambut ekor kuda cewek itu berhasil ditangkap indra pelihat Sasuke. Walau dari jauh dan samar-samar tapi Sasuke yakin itu Sakura. Benar saja tebakannya, cewek itu berjalan dengan santainya dengan seragam yang rapih. Tunggu, seragamnya rapih? _Well_ , Sasuke mulai menyeringai.

" _Heiiiii_ Sasuke _senpai_ manis sekali jika tersenyum." Kembali kedunia penuh fana. Teriakan para _fansgirl_ nya membuat seringaian Sasuke memudar. Dan satu lagi, Sasuke itu menyeringai bukannya tersenyum. Karena sudah tidak tahan, begitu Sakura hampir berjalan mendekatinya, Sakura langsung buru-buru keluar dari kerumunan _fansgirl_ nya dan menarik Sakura pergi memasuki kelas.

" _Wow,_ aku cemburuuu."

"Andai aku jadi Sakura _senpai_."

"Aku rela menjadi tangan Sakura _senpai_."

Kira-kira seperti itulah jeritan yang Sakura dengar. cewek itu tertawa, terlalu lucu melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke.

"Apa?!"Sasuke bertanya sengit karena Sakura terus memperhatikannya.

"Tanganmu," tunjuk Sakura melihatkan tangan Sasuke yang masih memegang tangannya. Padahal mereka sudah sama-sama duduk di bangku masing-masing, itu adalah hal yang memalukan yang dirasakan Sasuke. Buru-buru dia melepaskan tangannya.

" _Uuu_ Sasuke _senpai_ sayang..." goda Sakura, Sasuke menatap sengit dirinya, "diam atau aku tidak akan mengajarimu!" Gertakan Sasuke cukup ampuh membuat Sakura terdiam dan cemberut, "dasar tukang ancam."

* * *

" _Sssttt_!"

"Tuhkan. Aku bilang apa, tutup mulutmu," ucap Sasuke sebal.

" _Sssstttttt_!"

Sakura tertawa meledek. "Tutup mulutmu," bisiknya membuat kerutan samar di dahi Sasuke terlihat jelas. Sejak jam istirahat berbunyi mereka langsung keperpustakaan dan mencari buku sejarah. Awalnya semua tenang, tapi karena Sakura tidak biasa berada dilingkungan kaku dan membosankan, cewek itu membuat gaduh hingga di omeli penjaga perpustakaan.

"Belajar yang benar." Perintah Sasuke tegas. Sakura tidak akan bisa membantah jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan sikap _bossy_ nya. "Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk, kau baru boleh makan." Katanya lagi. Sakura semakin cemberut, perutnya sudah berontak meminta asupan. Mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela dia harus belajar dengan serius agar bisa makan. Taruhannya, nyawa.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ketaman yang kemarin. Menghabiskan waktu hingga petang untuk belajar. Menikmati keindahan alam yang menawan. Kegiatan belajar akan berlanjut esoknya diperpustakan, pulangnya akan kembali ketaman penuh kenangan. Terus seperti itu sampai tidak terasa mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga satu setengah bulan. Sampailah dimana hari ujian datang.

Sakura duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku serta meminum sekotak susu pisang, tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sudah duduk disampingnya dan mengambil paksa susu kotak yang sedang disedot.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Tanya Sasuke cuek, menghabiskan sisa susu Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah. Karena nyatanya, selama satu setengah bulan mereka selalu bersama membuat kecanggungan sirna.

"Sastra Jepang." Sahut Sakura. Setelah memberikan pukulan pada bahu Sasuke karena telah merebut susu.

"Semoga berhasil. Aku pergi keruanganku." Katanya, Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura membuat cewek itu langsung memprotes kesal.

 **Naughty Girl**

" _Aaaa_ kenapa harus peringkat 4?!" Sakura menjerit frustasi di taman sekolah. Melampiaskan kekesalan atas kegagalannya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya melihat tingkah Sakura mulai menghampiri cewek itu mengelus bahu Sakura. "Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha. Peringkat 4 tidak buruk di banding peringkat terakhir. Semua itu butuh proses yang panjang."

"Aku tahu! Tapi 4 itu nyaris mencapai 3. Aku kesal, seandainya aku bisa lebih maksimal. _Aaa_ aku tidak mau pindah ke desa. Tidak mauuuu!" Sakura meloncat-loncat sambil menggeram marah menarik-narik rambutnya. Sasuke tidak tega juga melihat Sakura menjadi sefrustasi ini. Lama-lama apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu tentang Sakura yang gila bisa saja menjadi kenyataan. Akhirnya Sakura memilih bertidak, menarik tangan Sakura keruang kepala sekolah. Mempunyai teman yang gila seram juga.

"Ish, aku tidak mau masuk. Di dalam ada kakek." Amuk Sakura.

"Setidaknya bicara dulu dengan kakekmu. Kau akan tahu hasilnya jika kau bicara."

Sakura pasrah, apa yang di katakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Semoga saja kakeknya berbaik hati dan tidak jadi mengirimnya ke desa. Lagipula, Sakura sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama ini. Tidak pernah berulah dan membuat guru-guru frustasi. "Baiklah. Doakan aku." Sasuke mengangguk yakin, cowok yang menjadi peringkat satu itu dengan senang hati membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan langsung mendorong Sakura masuk.

"Sasuke sialan." Sakura mengumpat sebal. Mendapati tatapan kakeknya yang menusuk membuat nyalinya ciut. "Hai, kek." Sakura menyengir sambil jalan pelan-pelan mendatangi kakeknya, duduk di samping tanpa disuruh.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kopermu."

Demi apa?! Sakura langsung panik dan menemukan koper besar kesayangannya di samping sang kakek. Menerima apanya?! Tahu gini lebih baik Sakura melarikan diri. Habis sudah harapannya.

"Ha ha ha, kakek bercanda. Kau sudah berjuang dan aku cukup bangga dengan hasilnya." Sakura bangun dari mimpi buruknya, melihat bagaimana kakeknya tertawa nista bersama sang kepala sekolah membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut-kedut. "Selamat Sakura Haruno. Kau tidak jadi pindah ke desa." Ungkapan sang kepala sekolah membuat Sakura menatap kakeknya meminta penjelasan. "Setidaknya 4 lebih baik daripada peringkat terakhir." Kakeknya lagi-lagi tertawa geli.

Sakura harus bekerja ekstra untuk mempertahankan ambisinya untuk membunuh pria beruban disampingnya. Sial, sejak kapan kakeknya belajar menipu orang seperti ini? Dan itu sukses bahkan Sakura nyaris ingin berlutut untuk memohon. Untung egonya lebih tinggi, jika tidak habis sudah nama baiknya.

"Ish menyebalkan!" Sakura mengamuk, memukul meja berkali-kali karena rasa geregetan. Anehnya, sang kepala sekolah dan kakeknya malah semakin tertawa senang. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk keluar saja.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura menutup pintu. "Aku mau makan es krim!" Sahutnya. Raut wajahnya yang masam serta caranya mempoutkan bibir setidaknya membuat Sasuke lega, itu tanda-tanda ekspresi kekesalSakura, bukan ekspresi kesedihan. Sasuke yakin jika hasilnya bagus, walau ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sakura menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Ayo. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus sambil menikmati es krim.

* * *

Biang lala.

Tidak ada dipikiran Sakura jika Sasuke akan mengajaknya menikmati es krim dari dalam biang lala.

"Jadi kakekmu dan kepala sekolah mengerjaimu?" Sakura mengangguk singkat sambil menjilati es krimnya. Sementara Sasuke justru tertawa geli.

"Hei! Tertawa saja terus sampai kau puas."

"Ha ha ha, aku rasa kakekmu orang yang menyenangkan."

Sakura merengut. "Ya. Dia cocok denganmu." Ketusnya.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, masih merasa geli karena tingkah kekanakan Sakura yang kesal dengan kakeknya hanya karena di bohongi. Setelahnya hanya ada keheningan yang mengisi kurungan biang lala yang ditaiki Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura tampak sangat menikmati es krim sambil melihat pemandangan. Sementara Sasuke menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku bingung." Akunya, "aku menyukai seseorang." Jilatan Sakura pada es krimnya terhenti, pernyataan Sasuke seolah membuat Sakura lebih tertarik. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat bersamanya. Dia begitu dekat namun sulit di jangkau."

"Siapa?" Sakura tersentak saat merasakan es krimnya meleleh ketangan, cewek itu buru-buru menjilatnya walau tak tahu kenapa pembicaraaan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau juga mengenalnya, kok."

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "oh." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi aku bingung. Bagaimana aku mengatakan padanya _'aku mencintaimu'_."

"Lakukan saja." Masih menikmati jilatannya pada es krim yang mau habis, Sakura menjawab cuek. Sasuke justru mengambil langkah untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura yang tidak memegang es krim, "baiklah. Ayo latihan." Kata Sasuke.

"Oke." Sakura menjawab cuek, tanpa melihat Sasuke dan lebih memilih menghabiskan seluruh eskrimnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura mengangguk, menjilati jarinya dari sisa-sisa es krim. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Mudah, kan? Sekarang katakan padanya," ungkap Sakura berusaha keras menahan sesak.

" _I just did_."

* * *

 _And now I have finally seen the end_  
 _And I'm not expecting you to care, no_  
 _But I have finally seen the light_  
 _And I have finally realized_  
 _I need to love_  
 _I need to love_

* * *

"Aku baru saja melakukannya," ulang Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, raut tidak percaya, terkejut menjadi satu. Tidak ada kata yang dapat mendefinisikan perasaan apa yang dia rasakan. Satu yang pasti, perasaan kecewa berubah menjadi perasaan berbunga.

* * *

 _Come to me, just in a dream_  
 _Come on and rescue me_

* * *

"Aku?" Sakura bertanya, masih tidak bisa percaya karena menurutnya Sasuke menyukai cewek lain.

"Ya. Memangnya selama ini siapa yang selalu bersamaku? Cinta itu muncul karena terbiasa, dari keterbiasaan itu muncul rasa tidak rela kehilangan. Dari rasa itu hadir rasa ingin memiliki. Dan itulah cinta. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke. "Bodoh. Aku pikir kau menyukai cewek lain. Aku sudah sangat takut kau akan meninggalkanku." Sasuke tertawa, membalas pelukan Sakura sama eratnya sambil menciumi rambutnya. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidak akan pernah." Bisikan Sasuke membuat pipi Sakura merona.

"Lihat. Sunset!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, melihat sunset dari atas biang lala ternyata tidak kalah indah dari melihat sunset dari tepi pantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, biang lala sudah mencapai putaran terakhir hingga mereka harus turun. Melihat bagaimana cara Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura sambil menciumi rambut pink Sakura, dan bagaimana cara cewek itu tertawa mengajarkan bahwa bahagia itu sederhana.

Cukup memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu di sampingnya, maka hidup akan jauh lebih berwarna.

* * *

 _Yes I know I can be wrong_  
 _I'm too headstrong_  
 _Our love is..._  
 _MA-MA-MA-MA-MA- madness_

* * *

End.

* * *

Maaf atas kesalahan sebelumnya. Ff ini emang saya adaptasi dari kpop, tapi ini murni saya yang nulis. Dan menurut saya (setelah berenti bikin ff kpop) image ini pas bgt buat SasuSaku dan saya greget buat meremake nya. Maaf karena hasil remakenya banyak cacat sana sini karena pas proses editing saya baru pulang kantor ditambah maksa buat nyelesain malam itu juga padahal besoknya saya masuk pagi dan paginya buru-buru nge post di kantor tapi summarynya malah cacat. Semoga yang ini gak terlalu cacat ya. Dan buat ff saya yang CTPS kalau masalah chara yang terus di debatin saya gak keberatan buat hapus, karena kalau harus ubah chara jujur saya justru gak dapet feel. Jelasnya mungkin saya bakal nyelipin sedikit (banyak) a/n di chapt2 CTPS.


End file.
